


Devoured By Yang

by RobbyA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Vore, Digestion, Vore, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Caught by Firecracker herself.
Kudos: 6





	Devoured By Yang

You find yourself knocked on the ground. Memories of what happened prior slowly returned to you: some fiery blonde girl had fought you an hour prior and rendered unconscious. With the regaining of your surroundings, you catch a glimpse of a familiar face. Or, well, familiar ass cheeks. 

“Oh, you’re awake now to see where you’re going! ~” said Yang Xia Long. She clenched both of her cheeks in her hands, pulling them aside to reveal her anus. A deathly fart slipped out. She was bending down over your head whilst she was letting it rip. 

“Mm,” you reacted. You were nearing the point of vomiting then and there if not for the sheer willpower. It certainly didn’t help when the blonde-haired girl slammed her ass over your face. You start squirming underneath her in a feeble chance at freedom. Unfortunately, this strong girl was barely even trying to keep you firmly underneath her. She farted again to spite you. 

“Oh, that was a nice one,” she remarks, “be sure to get in all up in your nostrils for me!” 

Her cheeks wrapped around your face engulfing it. A wet slurping sound echoes into your ears as you feel yourself being propelled upward. From outside, Yang inhaled sharply drawing you deeper into her rectum. With the fight or flight instincts kicking in, you try to wriggle your head out, but the stronger girl’s anal muscles proved to be overwhelming. 

Snap! 

Yang’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, poor baby, I think I broke your neck.” 

She giggled to herself and rolled forward onto her belly. Her powerful ass cheeks catapult the rest of your body in Yang’s direction. You were paralyzed now with your broken neckbones rattling around like a bag of chicken. Yang was suppressing a moan when she felt your shoulders sink into her rectum. 

“That’s right, go deeper for Momma~” 

She shook her hips slurping in your belly and groins. Her muscular tum engorged, but streaks of her abs were still present. She rode on her belly in a similar vein to a cushion. She was nearing her peak as well due to the pleasure of feeling someone as weak as you become butt food. She let out an unadulterated yelp as she came hard when your legs were gulped down in a wet slurp. 

“Ah, there you are, right where you belong,” Yang said, panting with her tongue out. You let out one shriek before melting away in Yang’s burning stomach acid. Your existence from henceforth would be additional fat on her ass and bust.


End file.
